The Power of a Song
by Dearlylovedbyhim
Summary: My first fan-fic! Rated M for possible added chapters. I don't own Walking Dead or Journey and I'm not making any money from my writing. Total Caryl for my fellow Carylers! Caryl on!
1. Chapter 1 - The Power of a Song

Journey. Seriously? Journey? That was the shit they were choosing to listen to out of all the epic bands of the past 30 years? Daryl sat on the steps of the prison cell block stoically watching everyone else dance and laugh as the small radio blared out the music. He shook his head and smirked at the way some of them were making complete fools of themselves. His eyes scanned the small crowd of family and Woodbury newcomers until they rested on Carol. He watched her talking and holding the hands of an elderly woman who sat in a chair next to her. She apparently had said something funny because the woman let out a booming laugh that echoed through the corridor. Carol was still smiling when her eyes met his. She gently motioned her hand and mouthed "come over" but he adverted his eyes and shook his head. Glancing down at his feet he looked up again and there she was standing before him.

"Come over and join us. This is fun. We never get free time. The new people are really nice." She said grinning.

"I don't really feel like getting any closer to that shit y'all say is music. Who was the douche bag you got that CD from?" Daryl said.

"Glen grabbed a bunch of CDs from one of the abandoned cars left in town." Carol said while chucking lightly.

"Well, maybe you should look through the whole stash. You might come up with some New Kids on the Block or NSync on the Backstreet or whatever the hell they're called." He joked. "Y'all need to get some Skynrd or Johnny Cash – damn."

"Okay, you don't like our music. That still doesn't mean you can't enjoy the company." Carol said as she gently elbowed his ribs. Come on. Come on. I know you want to dance." She teased while continuing to elbow him causing his body to sway to the right.

"Trust me it's way more entertainin' to watch." He laughed.

"Fine, whatever makes you happy." She said as she gently patted his leg.

The small gesture of affection sent chills through his body and gave him butterflies in his stomach. He hated that. What the hell? He thought. Snap out of it Dixon! This is the end of the world. This isn't time to be losing your head over some chick who just so happens to make you smile every now and then. But there she was walking away from him with that sway that he had studied so many times he could pick her out of a large crowd on a moonless night. She went back to the group, mingling with everyone and was for sure charming each one with her sincere kindness and quick wit. God, she was beautiful. She was not only beautiful, she was adorable. He admired her long, lean body and the long curve of her neck. He remembered how his mom loved watching Audrey Hepburn movies and Daryl secretly watched them with her, mesmerized at the stars graceful beauty and even incurred quite the Hollywood crush. Carol portrayed the star's loveliness. Only Carol was even more so. He knew her. He saw how far she had come from those early days of being Ed's punching bag. The thought sickened him. He wished he could have been Shane the day he nearly beat the piece of shit to death. But he knew now he wouldn't be able to stop. He couldn't imagine anyone harming her and to think that Ed even raised a hand, let alone punched her with it, made him furious. He watched her evolve from a shrinking violet to a beautiful rose, a Cherokee rose to be exact he thought, created from grief and hardship, delicate and beautiful – white representing her warmth and purity and of course gold in the center to represent her value; yet strong enough to endure the trampling. She was now a woman who for sure would knock the piss out of Ed if he even insinuated that he was going to strike her. The thought made him laugh – picturing the look on Ed's dumbass face as she stood up to him. I'm not in love he kept saying to himself. I admire her. I respect her. Okay, at the very most it's just a crush. This intelligent, beautiful, strong, loving woman shows you an ounce of attention, tells you she believes in you and you go acting like a schoolboy with a crush on the new teacher. He had to do something to justify the quickening of his pulse, the butterflies in his stomach, the undeniable lust that was mounting up in him every time he even thought of her. The prison's normal gloomy atmosphere began to change. The music was now soft and sweet. He remembered the song "Open Arms" and had to admit he liked it but would never tell anyone. Maggie and Glen sat closer together and Glen put his arm around her shoulder. Daryl watched them briefly, aching for the kind of love they shared.

Carol continued to talk to the newcomers as the song played but she glanced over at him several times and smiled. The words cut to his heart, saying exactly what he was thinking – though the inner struggle raged. Seriously? He thought. You're going to get all sappy over some love song from some pussies that were probably now zombies? He cringed at how soft he was becoming. He remembered Rick telling him that love would make you say and do things you never thought you would but the regret of never speaking a word in season was the one thing love would never forgive. Rick knew the pain of regret more than anyone; even more than he did with Merle. The words from their wise leader were meant as a warning, he knew that. They were meant to lead him out of this supposed denial he had of his feelings toward Carol. He appreciated Rick's brotherly advice but he knew there was nothing to confess. Feeling lonely and perhaps a little desperate, admiring someone's courage and even thinking they were attractive didn't mean love. Hell, he wouldn't know what love was if it came up and bit him and he chuckled to himself at the irony.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl's lookout shift was coming up so he quickly grabbed his crossbow and headed towards the tower in the Prison yard. He actually enjoyed this time alone. He would sometimes look way beyond the yard and imagine the apocalypse wasn't happening. He wished he was on a deer stand deep in the woods where it was quiet and peaceful instead of checking the horizon for one-eyed lunatics or swarms of groaning geeks seeking to rip their flesh apart. He gazed the yard and saw his family coming out to walk the perimeter. Glen and Maggie were now dressed in riot gear, walking to the front to check the gates. He saw Carol out of the corner of his eye walking with someone he didn't know. He figured it to be a Woodbury newcomer and suddenly his face went flush. The man was their age, dressed in blue jeans and a gray t-shirt with a Falcons baseball cap. He was grinning and nodding, obviously intrigued by what Carol was saying, hanging on her every word. He frowned, pissed that he was putting her in apparent danger. He cursed and huffed as he walked down the tower stairs. When he reached the tower door he slammed it open.

"What the hell – you're standin' in the middle of the yard like fuckin' sittin' ducks when psycho Charles Manson is still out there just waitin' for a chance to blow someone's brains out?" He ranted. "Use some common fuckin' sense!" He was furious and deep down he knew it was more than just the danger she was imposing upon herself. He was jealous. Damnit! He was jealous.

"We just came to get some fresh air. We weren't going to be long." Carol gently said.

The Woodbury stranger stepped forward, "calm down son, we'll be fine, there's no need to get worked up…."

Daryl could see Rick running towards them, prophetically envisioning what was about to happen. He stood between the two men.

"First of all, I ain't your fuckin' son and you don't know shit about what goes on around here!" Daryl yelled while pointing his finger at the man as Rick held him back.

"Okay, okay Daryl this isn't the time." Rick pleaded. He pulled his friend to the side. "I'm taking your shift. Go get a cold shower and calm down. We're going to handle all of this. I just need you to keep a clear head."

Daryl slowly backed down, though his heart was still pounding fiercely and his temples were still throbbing.

"Fine, but educate this asshole about the rules before he gets people killed." Daryl said while storming off.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, I was just getting some fresh air. Sloan saw me walking out towards the yard and asked if he could join me. He's afraid – new place, new people." Carol said while leaning against the cell's door facing. Daryl sat on his bead sulking as he twirled an old arrow that had broke in two.

"Sloan? Sloan? What the hell kind of douche bag name is that? Well his name fits him – total asshole."

Carol stood quietly watching him. She could tell he was still angry but also nervous. She could also tell he was jealous. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. She wanted so badly to tear down the remaining walls that kept them from truly knowing one another. She wanted to know why he was jealous. Most of all, she wanted him to know that he never had a reason to be. No one would ever take the place he filled in her heart. When she was trapped in the cell awaiting rescue, she knew it was Daryl that would find her; just like he found her on Herschel's farm. She was alone, grieving in the RV, waiting for someone to acknowledge and identify with her pain and there he was – standing in front of her with the single Cherokee rose offering her hope even when all was clearly lost. The story was like a healing balm – nothing miraculous, no angel trumpets, no parting of the sky or divine revelation, just a token of his sympathy and letting her know that beauty comes from the ashes of sorrow. That is when she fell in love with Daryl Dixon.


	4. Chapter 4

His heart was in his throat as he quickly laid Carol down on the cold floor. She was groaning and breathing heavy and he felt like he was going to get sick.

"Stay with me Carol, stay with me. Come on, I need you to keep your eyes open." He said desperately trying to hide his panic.

"It hurts so bad, I'm so tired." She slurred.

"I know it does baby, I know but you can do this." He said while taking off her shirt to access the gunshot wound. It was through and through and he was grateful for that. He pressed hard to stop the bleeding and she hissed loudly.

"I'm sorry this isn't going to feel good." He apologized.

"I swear you better make up for this with lots of feel good time." She joked.

He smiled at her through desperate tears. "Only you would tease at a time like this." That's good. Keep it up." He said while pressing harder.

She lightly chuckled, "Oh, you just keep them coming."

"Stop!" He laughed.

He loved her. He knew it now. The sheer panic, the trembling hands, the urge to rip his heart out to save her, it was all because he loved her. The bleeding wouldn't stop and he pleaded to himself for the strength and wisdom to know what to do.

"Daryl, she whispered, just do it."

"Do what?" he asked, agitated, knowing full well what she meant.

"You can get out of here, save yourself. The group can't lose you."

He grabbed her chin in his right hand. "Look at me Carol." He said, meeting her eyes. "**I** can't lose you."

The familiar emotions of words came flooding back to both of them. The time in the barn when Carol's tearful plea to Daryl created what seemed like a wide cavern of doubt and confusion now poured forth from his lips. Her eyes welled with tears that spilled over and ran down into her ears. It was his way of telling her he loved her. Daryl Dixon loved her. He really loved her. She knew then that she would fight with everything she had to survive.


	5. Chapter 5

How long are we going to continue to run? This is crazy. At some point we are going to have to find a place." Daryl questioned.

"Until I feel certain that it's the safest for all of us." Rick exclaimed.

"We were safe, the school was just fine. You're looking for a damn Fort Knox and you're not goin' to find it!" Daryl said while slamming his hand on the wall. He was frustrated. It had been three months since the Governor's surprise attack on the prison. It unleashed a horde of walkers so large that they had no other choice but to run. They had lost so many family members in the surprise attack - Hershel, Beth, Maggie, and Michonne. The rest of them barely made it out and some, including Carol, had permanent scars to remind them. Some of the scars were physical like Carol's gunshot wound and some were forever emotional like the utter hollowness that engulfed Glen's eyes. They lost him that day too. He stayed alive but the group knew it was only for them. They also lost many of the Woodbury newcomers as well. Daryl hated to admit it, but somehow that was all for the better. Taking on so many had put a tremendous strain on the group and now with all the running they had done, house to house, sometimes caught in the middle of nowhere with only tents as shelters, the less they had the better. Daryl could see how the past three months had aged Rick. He was beyond worried and the burden he carried to take care of his family was taking its toll on the heroic sheriff. "Mind if I chime in? Carol's soft voice broke in. I know this is going to sound crazy but Sasha and I have been talking and we remembered something that might be worth considering. There is an actual castle about 100 miles northwest of here that Sasha and I heard about years ago. I can't remember the exact location but I do remember reading that it was about 30,000 square feet and several acres of wooded land. I don't know if it is worth the risk and we don't even know if it's inhabited by the living but I didn't want to keep the information to myself. Rick stared at the floor appearing to be fully considering Carol's suggestion. He laughed out loud. "A castle? Well, why the hell not? I mean, if we're going to keep fighting zombies and dodging bullets, why not hole up in some luxury for a change? He threw his hands up and stormed off.

"Shit, I really put him over the edge didn't I?" Carol said calmly.

"Nah, he's just exhausted, worried about his kids, worried about us." Daryl said while keeping his eyes on Rick. "I can't imagine having to constantly worry 'bout your kids in all this shit or worry about someone you really care about." He said dryly.

Carol's body stiffened, her eyes began to water as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Those damn walls were still so high and she wondered if they were ever going to come down. She knew he loved her. She saw it in his eyes the day she was shot. She heard it in his voice when he told her that he couldn't lose her and she felt it in his loving touch as he helped nurse her back to health. He did love her but he was so broken – still struggling with everything that happened pre-apocalypse and now the loss of Merle and several family members. She was so tired. Tired of fighting off Sloan's advances, secretly knowing she could never love anyone else the way she loved Daryl. To turn from that love was to cheat her own heart. Whether she was right or wrong she would rather love Daryl from afar then to betray her heart by attempting to love another. Sloan was a nice, gentle and loving man and they had worldly things in common but she and Daryl had a soul tie. They were opposites in so many ways but in the deepest depths of their souls they were as one. Yes, he loved her but was love going to be enough?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry it's been so long since an update! _**

Carol bit her nails nervously. Every time they encountered a new place there was always so much risk. They never knew what was on the other side and for that it took the bravest of them to explore. Carol thought back to the History lessons of school and how she always marveled at the courage of the early American settlers - how they didn't know what they were going to encounter - sickness, enemies, starvation and the unknown; yet they prevailed somehow. She never dreamed she would now be part of such brave men and women who were seeking to survive and somehow still _live_. She respected the first ones to go in and it always included Rick, Daryl and Glen. From outside the front door she could hear shouts coming from the top floor of the massive mansion. She gazed up not sure what she would see and if she could even see anything from that angle. After hearing gunshots she grabbed Carl as the rest of the group darted under the abandoned vehicles closest to them. Her mind couldn't help but flash back to the time when she and Lori were imprisoned under a car while she helplessly watched Sophia across from her. She closed her eyes tightly and clung desperately to Carl as if willing to redeem herself for Sophia's demise. In what seemed like forever Tyrese leaned down to address her, "Everything is okay you two, the coast is clear, you can come out." Carol slid to the side as Daryl grabbed her hand, helping her up. She exhaled heavy - so relieved to see he was okay. "That was brutal." Daryl said dryly. "What happened? Is everyone okay?" She asked. "Place looks like a damn slaughterhouse - blood everywhere and dead people on every fuckin' floor. We found three walkers in the whole place. Rick's freaked out by that - thinks there should be more walkers."

Rick interrupted, "It was all murder-suicide. Something scared the shit out of these people and for some reason it was easier to go out like that then to face it."

"Do you think it could have been a large herd?" Carol asked thinking out loud.

"Maybe, I don't know." Rick said looking so incredibly unsure.

"Well, we just have to take our chances - we've come so far and hell, I don't see any threat of walkers or psychotic one-eyed assholes lurking around." Tyrese said with a hearty laugh.

"We've got a lot of cleaning up to do before we can even make this place livable. We better get started." Rick ordered.

Carol awed at the mansion's majesty - she had to use her imagination but she could see the glory it once held. A breathtaking chandelier still hung in the large foyer. What once were Palm trees graced a set of French doors that led out to a courtyard. Upon further investigating, they discovered that the courtyard was actually used as a fortress - the walls around it thick and high. It truly was a castle and Carol couldn't help but think how odd it was that someone would spend so much money to build such a place pre-apocalypse but was incredibly grateful now that they had. They all stood in the middle of the courtyard unintentionally silent as they looked around at the sturdy walls that kept walkers out. Carol felt safe but she could tell their leader - who now doubted everything good was uneasy. Quietly she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Rick, it's a good thing." She smiled. He huffed, "there's no such thing anymore."

nt here...


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl took first watch on the tower while the rest of the group started their preparations to sleep in actual beds. Carol flung herself on the bed, feeling like she had died and gone to Heaven. There were no sheets but the comfort of the mattress was intoxicating. She was afraid to close her eyes for fear that she would sleep until the next morning and she had so much to get done. She laid there thinking of Daryl. Her thoughts always went to him and it seemed now more than ever as she was lying in a comfortable bed and wishing that he was there with her. She silently reprimanded herself for thinking such thoughts but she knew there was no way she could stop. Daryl Dixon had permeated every fiber of her being. He had somehow captured a part of her heart she thought had died. Almost without warning Carol found herself climbing the steps to the tower. He turned his head at her approach. "What's going on?" He asked somewhat surprised at her appearance. "I just thought you'd want some company." She smiled. The sun was just beginning to set and it painted the sky a rich deep orange with hues of purple and pink. The late spring air felt amazing on her skin. She crossed her arms over her chest and breathed in the smell of dogwoods and magnolias. The heavy forest that surrounded the castle was beginning to come alive with the sounds of nocturnal creatures and their little eyes glowed in the distance. The wind caused the trees to sway slightly and bend as if waving their goodnights. "God, that is beautiful. I always loved Georgia sunsets; especially in the spring and summer. It reminds me of when I was a little girl at my grandparent's house." She eased back against the tower wall and held herself tighter as the night air began to bring a slight chill. Daryl noticed immediately and took off his poncho and placed it around her. She glanced up at him and smiled as his touch seemed to awaken her from her trance. "I'm s'prised you can remember that far back." He laughed. Carol's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Hey! That's not funny!" She said smacking his chest. "It is beautiful." He said but he wasn't looking at the sunset, he was looking at her. She could feel his stare and it made her blush. "This time of year always makes me a little giddy - everything is blooming and coming to life. It's almost like nothing has happened - this whole damn apocalypse is just a dream. It's euphoria, almost like having sex for the first time. Daryl choked - coughing on nothing. "You compare yer first time with euphoria? How could anything with Ed be euphoria?" he said half joking and furrowing his brow.

"Ed wasn't my first time." She said matter-of-factly. Daryl choked again and Carol gave an impish smile. "No shit?" he asked, intrigued.

"Nope, Kevin Tate was my first. God, I was crazy about him." Carol looked out into the distance and Daryl was almost certain part of her was no longer there. "I was 20, attending college on a dance scholarship. He was 32, a sports trainer and separated from his wife. I fell for him hard. He was perfect - or so my 20-year old self thought. Apparently his wife thought so too - he went back to her after a year of being with me. Six weeks later I met Ed in a bar after a Frat party and he was everything Kevin wasn't. I wished for a long time I could go back to that 20-year old girl and talk some sense in to her but then I never would have had my sweet Sophia." The utterance of her name caught in her throat. She could feel Daryl's eyes on her again. Daryl felt an odd emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He never thought the mere mention of another man - one who she obviously adored - would bring him such emptiness and jealousy. He tightened his right fist willing himself to stop feeling but she had overtaken his heart to a point that it was becoming almost impossible to cover up his emotions. He hated Kevin Tate. He didn't have to know him. He envied him and hated him - not only for occupying that space in Carol's heart but for causing yet another wound that she did not deserve. He selfishly wanted all of Carol's heart - apart from the space that Sophia held. "Okay, I told you my torrid details of love and betrayal, your turn" Carol teased. "Aw, fuck no!" Daryl adamantly said. "Oh, that is not fair Daryl Dixon!" she said. "The hell it is - you offered the information, I didn't ask." he said. Carol shook her head and laughed. There was a lull of silence as they both looked out as the sun completely set on the horizon.

"Her name was Tricia I think –can't really remember. She was from Florida - happened in the basement of my friend's house and it didn't mean shit." He turned his head towards her and smiled. She was beaming and he swore it was a look of triumph as if she knew that is how his first time would have gone. "Wow, pretty romantic Mr. Dixon." She teased. "Yea, that's how I roll." He responded. Carol was surprised he even shared that much with her. It wasn't really a big deal to her but she knew to relish any information of Daryl's past that he gave her. "So it wasn't euphoric? Carol questioned. "I wouldn't say that." He laughed. She joined him in the laughter as the tension between them all but faded. Daryl leaned against the wall stealing glances at her. "Daryl?" her voice squeaked nervously. "What are we? I mean, what is this between us? I saw the fear in your eyes that day I was shot. I heard your words; that you couldn't lose me. Yet we continue to act as if we're just two people surviving together." Her heart was racing and she couldn't bear to look at him. "Aw, shit Carol – do we gotta go there? I would've said anything at that time." Carol flinched. "So, it didn't really matter to you whether I lived or died? That's nice. Good to know. Thanks for caring. She yanked his poncho over her head and dropped it on the ground. Turning toward the stairway she glanced back at him and managed a final word. "You should've let me die." Holding back from bursting in to tears she quickly ran down the winding steps. She waited for a few seconds at the bottom of the stairs, wishing for some fantasy movie scene where the guy realizes the terrible mistake he made and runs after the girl but Daryl wasn't coming. She went to her room, flung herself on the bed and cried. She felt stupid and humiliated. She was used to disappointment but she was tired of it too. She was also tired of crying. She began to drift to sleep when she heard a light tap on her door. The door cracked open and she was shocked to hear Daryl's voice. "Can I come in?" He asked. "Sure." Carol said while pulling herself up to a sitting position. Daryl walked in shutting the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed facing her. The room was dark aside from the small amount of moonlight streaming in through the filthy windows. "You deserve an answer." He blurted out. He nervously bit on his bottom lip – afraid of what he was going to say but more afraid of what he wouldn't. He grabbed a small piece of fringe on his poncho and rolled it between his fingers. "You know, when I thought you was gone the first time it hurt like hell – brought up so many bad memories. You know, the way I lost my mom. One minute she was there and the next just gone. No body to ever prove she ever was. I found your scarf and that's all I thought about – that's all I had left and I didn't know if I could ever let anyone else in. Then, I lost Merle. It's like in this shit of a leftover world you can't afford to feel. Carol took a breath and Daryl put up his hand. "But then I found you and it was like a miracle. I don't know, I guess it sparked somethin' in me. Hope I guess. I'm scared shitless to lose that. I guess that's me being a pussy. He paused not knowing what else to say. Carol moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. She whispered softly in his ear while stroking his head. "You've been strong for so long Daryl, it's okay, having hope doesn't mean you are weak, it means you are a leader." She hugged him tighter and he melted in to her releasing all his pent up pain. He cried softly in to her shoulder and clung on to her for dear life. Carol rubbed his back and he lifted his head to look in to her face. Her features were harder to make out in the dimly lit room. He softly placed his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes, savoring his touch. He cupped her face and brought his lips to her – kissing her softly on them and then moved to kiss her forehead and nose before returning to the sweetness of her lips. "You're beautiful." He whispered. Carol smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again, this time they opened their mouths and devoured each other with their tongues. She tasted so sweet and his head began to spin. He moved his hand under her shirt finding the hard peaks of her breast and twisted them gently with his fingers. Carol moaned and arched her back, begging for more as he pulled her shirt up over her head and let it fall to the floor. He licked and sucked her hard nipples as he slowly moved his hand between her legs, pulling off her pants and placing two fingers inside her he found her already wet and warm. "Daryl." She moaned. The sound of his name on her lips made him almost explode as he pulled off his pants and lay on top of her – kissing her beautiful neck then making his way down towards her throbbing core. She willingly spread her legs as he licked and sucked her nub swirling around her clit with his tongue. She moaned as ecstasy racked her body. Daryl smiled and sat up on his knees – his hardness against her leg. "Now, I return the favor." Carol impishly smiled. "I want to make love to you." Daryl said surprising her. He leaned over her and Carol guided him inside her. He didn't move for what seemed like forever – just savoring her warmth. Slowly he began to rock back and forth until she found his rhythm. "Sorry, this won't last long." He apologized. He never felt anything so wonderful his whole life. He quickened his pace and in seconds he spilled in to her as his whole body shook. He collapsed on top of her as he stayed inside her savoring the moment. Rolling over he turned to her and placed arm protectively around her. She was smiling and he smiled back. Carol snuggled up to his chest as he placed his chin on the top of her head. "Carol?" He questioned. "Yes." She answered. "Fuck Kevin Tate." Carol threw her hand over her mouth to seize an escaped laugh and within minutes was sound asleep.

Paste your document here...


End file.
